vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain's of Mist
Korthus's Account: Adventure Summary: Korthus wakes up half buried in a sinkhole. Badly damaged he begins to climb out. The night is cold but it goes unnoticed by the Large War-forged. While assessing his situation in the moon light a figure approaches. A man claiming to be a long time friend mends Korthus and thanks him for his past heroic deeds. The man who calls himself Azeron guides Korthus out of the high box canyon and tells him that there is great evil in the mountains and the village on the high Plateau need Korthus's help. As dawn crests the mountain... Korthus asks his friend if he want to join him? Azeron smiles and tells Korthus "I am needed else where and you will be fine. The people on this mountain and in that village need you're help." Korthus turns around to find his friend gone. An eerie felling sets in; Korthus spots a dwarf running down the road. Korthus learns that no one that travels or camps on or around this mountain pass are ever seen again. The dwarf takes off running again. Korthus goes into town, none of the villlagers pay him heed or even acknowledge he is there. Korthus tries many things but no one even seems to see or hear him. When the creepy feeling returns Korthus decides to head towards Birds Falls down the mountain trail. Mist drifts in as Korthus enters the dark forest at the base of the mountain; With sharp battle senses Korthus recognizes an ambush. Korthus is beset by wolves and he quickly kills 3, the fourth runs off into the woods. Korthus tries to track the wolf but isn't able; when he returns he finds three men dead. Now knowing now they are werewolves he continues towards birds fall coming across a caravan camping. The camp is startled when Korthus walks up. Korthus intimidates the group saying. "I come with my sword sheathed and if I wanted to kill you I could!" the leaders name was William and turns out to be a nice ranger that takes a liking to Korthus. William tells Korthus that he has never seen a warforged before but he knew a few people that have. Korthus offers to guard the caravan as they cross the mountains. When the caravan reaches the plateau where the village "was" Korthus is surprised to find out there is hardly a trace of the town that was hear the night before. William tells Korthus that around his great grandfathers time people lived here. At the crest of the mountain everyone but Korthus is affected by frost bite and punishing cold. Even with the sun at it's zenith. On the way down they come to a fork. Right is the direction the caravan heads towards Shinon. Left is an eerie path into a forlorn valley shrouded in mist. The only thing visible is the top of a steeple. Once down the mountain; William sells Korthus a magic necklace for a great discount. Korthus then escorted Williams caravan to Shinon. Where he meet a half dragon and several Clerics of the Oracle who were able to look up that Korthus is one of the last War juggernauts from Valeria's golden age. The clerics also gave Korthus some history on the mountain of mist. Their was once several villages abd one city with a temple to the sun god. One day a dence fog decended over the whole mountain and no one wad heard from again. Many adventureres have gone there abd never returned. Their was one person that lived long enough to tell of her battle with a demon in human form. The blind paladin died shortly after. Experience: 300xp for killing the werewolves, 500xp for helping William the trader, 100xp for digging up Korthus' history, 100xp for learning about the black hearted demon in human form. Category:Adventures